Optical fibers provide advantages over conventional communications lines. As such, fiber optic cables are becoming increasingly popular.
Fiber optic cables have traditionally been installed in Multi-Dwelling Units (MDU) (e.g., apartment complexes) by positioning the cables within pre-installed conduit systems near the ceiling (e.g., molding systems containing channels). For greater distances, multiple sections of conduit are placed in series. When multiple cables must be installed, each cable must be installed separately. In view of this repetitive and labor-intensive process, there is a need for a cable suitable for MDU applications that reduces the time and effort required to install multiple cables in a conduit system.